Distracted
by XXmelissaXXRayanne
Summary: The day before alyssa died four years later Shane told Claire he hated her. Someone takes claire and is shane to blame? Please READ AND REVIEW p.s. bad summaarry fully summary inside
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Distracted

Author: XXmelissaXXrayanne

Summary: 4 years after Alyssa, dies 2 years since Claire came to her personal hell. the day was May 23,2006 when Alyssa died it was now 2010 May 22 Shane refuses to talk to Claire but when he slams the door in her face someone takes her, Shane is to Mad to care but the next day when there is no sign of Claire will Shane lose Claire on the day his sister dies or will she be there to rescue him from losing everything.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES RACHAL CAINE DOES, :(

It was may 22,2006 the day before Shane lost everything. This was worse then the actual day for him. Claire was trying to get him to talk her but when opens the door and says the three most painful words to hear from the one you loved. Shane laid there trying to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he sees and hears her screams.

_**Flash back**_

_Monica is never going to give up is she?_

_I walk in and put down my house key_

"_Yo Lyssa Are You Home" I yelled_

_Up the staires to hear a voice behind me_

"_You do know If I wasn't here you_

_Would be talking or yelling to yourself?"_

"_hahaha" I fake laugh," did you do your_

_Homework," she laughs," your funny"_

"_go up to your room and do it"_

"_you are not the boss of me"_

"_fine" I walk over to her I grab her and her _

_Bag and carry her in her room while dumping _

_Her on her bed_

_I went down stairs an dozed off on the couch_

_I wake up to the smell of smoke and Alyssa screaming_

"_Shane! Shane help me please! Shane"_

_I run up the stairs ignoring the sirens coming close_

_I reach for the door handle and burn my hand_

_I kick the door and punch and kick_

"_lyssa, Lyssa! Answer me! Lyssa?"_

"_I love you shane" then I hear a thump_

"_no,no,no,no,no" I finally get the door open and see her_

_Motionless body I try to run to her but a FF grabs me and pulls _

_Me back Outside "No I have to get her! It was my job to _

_Protect her! No!" I scream as they bring out a burnt thing_

_No it was Alyssa I punch the FF and he drops I run over to Alyssa_

_I feel her chest_

_NO_

_NO_

_NO_

_She couldn't be gone_

_No _

_**End of flash back**_

I hear a scream but think it is my imagination. I finally fall asleep and when I wake up 

Up to eve pounding on my door I hear Michael say," SCREW THIS" next thing I know my door is across the room.

"what the hell, MICHAEL?" he grabs me and pins me against.

"Claires gone you idiot, That's the hell!" What?" She was yours to look after while eve and I were out! Someone took her and you let it happened, I can not believe you Shane!" He screams back.

CPOV

"Shane please talk to me?" This was like the 50th time saying this.

"Claire GO AWAY!" he opens his door and Screams something at me but I stopped listening tuning out everything but three words," I hate you."

"ok I will go away I am sorry to bother you," she says with sarcasm. Shane slams the door oh my god he is such a two year old dramatic fit thrower.

I go down stairs and someone grabs me I scream knowing Shane could hear me, but he didn't come, he really did hate me. The last thing I remember was being pulled away.

HEYYYYY SOOOOO WHATDYA THINK?

SORRY BUT NOT UNTIL 7 REVIEWS

I WANNA SEE IF YOU LIKE IT FIRST

WITH LOVE AND PEACE

Melissa


	2. love in the silver form

Sorry how I started this then never posted when I should have. :( forgive me?

Distracted chapter 2

Never knowing what real and what not

SPOV

When Micheal was dragging me out of my room I felt like these 4 years ago. And now Claire was gone and she thinks I hate her. Now she probably thinks I am happy she is gone. Micheal was still dragging me by the collar of my shirt. He let go and I fell to the ground. I knelt on my knees and hid my face in my hands. Eve came over to me and tried to help me up but I moved out of her reach. She didn't leave she just came and sat by me. When she felt I calmed she put her arm around me. I put my arms around her and tears became flooding down my cheeks. She was now hugging me like a raft in the middle of the ocean. When this blows over if it blows over eve will probably make fun of me. Can You Believe Me? I was thinking about that when Claire was missing and she thought I hated her. My Little sister died because I couldn't save her. "Shane we will find her," eve whispered," We have to find her," She was now where I was about 20 seconds ago trying to be strong but not strong enough to beat your self. I pull away and smile a weak smile she just cries more. "We have to find her; I can't lose her she is all I have all I live for." Eve nodded and stood up and helped me up Micheal followed up out in a hat clothes and a wrench coat.

CPOV

I woke up on cement with rope around my hand and a splitting head ace.

"Hmm the little one is awake," a voice said from the shadows, I knew that voice it was Kim, Shane's ex girlfriend that doesn't like me because I 'stole' him from her.

"What do you want Kim, Shane is all yours, we were broken up when you dragged me out," Kim made a huh sound.

"Is that so?" I made a duh sound.

"Well I am going to find him,"

"Yeah u do that will you let me go now!" I screamed.

"Nope I still want you gone, your fault bitch," she laughed and walked out. I was the idiot that tied the knots lose. I quickly got out of them and found the door… locked damn I need to find another way out. It was mid after noon and I spotted a window. I looked around and found a rock and through it I hit the window and it cracked I grabbed the rock again and it shattered. I climbed out the window to see Kim making out with Shane.

I went over there and kicked Kim into Shane and they fall over. Shane now was looking at me.

"Oh wait you hate me… my bad I forgot," Shane was now following me I realized what today was are anniversary and he day his sister died guilt suddenly controlled me, "What Shane? I am fine thanks for looking for me if you were anyway, I know your upset and I will be there for you," he pulled me into a hug and I embraced him hard until Kim was standing there was knife she came closer and I pushed Shane down so instead of her stabbing Shane she stabbed me. Oh god it hurt I let out a high pitched scream and the next thing I remember is eve and Micheal running over here and Shane calling my name then everything went_ black._


	3. What is real? Cuz i cant figure it out

**SORRY THIS IS SHORT **

Shane pov of finding Claire  
I was running around looking for Claire when a familiar ex-girlfriend appeared. "What do you want Kim?" "oh nothing just I hear that you and Claire broke up I was wondering why" the next thing I know I am being pressed against the wall with Kim crushing her lips to mine. In the distance I hear glass breaking then I heard a gasp I knew to well I pull away from Kim and push her away. At least that is what I thought happened but I ended up on the ground with Kim on top of me I pushed her off and I look over to see Claire... She looked hurt with a black eye and cuts on her face. Her arms were bleeding and were bruised but weren't as bad… She didn't look like Claire. Her clothes were torn and then she walked away with no further comment. I run after her "Claire!" I grab her arm and turned her around, "remember you hate me?" I saw regret cross her face then she stepped into my arms. "I Will always be here for you I promise Shane, even if I am completely and utterly pissed off at you I will be here if you want to talk or if you just want to have company, I'm sorry that I bugged so much last night and remember no matter what happens I will never leave you, I love you Shane Collins," she mumbled into my chest my heart fluttered and then I heard her gasp and she pushed me away and let out a bone chilling scream, I looked at were she was holding and there quickly was blood spreading on her plain white t-shirt I finally realized what had happened Kim had stabbed her I quickly dropped to her when I see Micheal and eve rushing over Kim had now disappeared and eve was screaming at me. "call 911!" I yelled at her she nodded and quickly dialed her phone. "Claire babe you said you would never leave me I am going to have to hold that to you right now," she did not move but let a little whimper," I love you I am just tired." She then closed her eyes but she was still breathing I didn't realize I was crying until I saw something drop on Claire's face a wet drop of wasted and I held pressure to her stomage. I heard and saw the sirens of the ambulance they quickly got out and took her to the hospital I went with them. They told me she is going into surgery I waited for hours it seemed like and fell asleep I woke up to a nudge and then her doctor came in and told us what happened. "Claire Danvers is out of surgery she is stable for now but during surgery there was a complication, she died 3 times because of the loss of blood but she Is stable but only immediate family allowed" eve and Micheal looked at Me who was defeated. "Can I please go see her?" I asked quietly. "Are you brother husband?" the doctor asked. I lied and told him yes. He lead me to a room where Claire was. It was painful to see her this way. I started dreamingly thinking about our first kiss when a beep was vomit from the machine. Something hit my head and I dropped to the ground and everything went black but a nightmare I didn't wish to have. I didn't realize what was happening when a bunch of beeps went off a doctors came In and then I heard we are losing her. 'charge' I heard the beeps from the machinen telling us she was dead when I woke up. I woke up in my bed sweating I woke up with my heart shatteted, not knowing what was real. I quickly got up and ran to my door and opened it to see eve looking at claries door. "Eve what's up?" but when she turned around it wasn't eve it was kim. I didn't know what was real was my dream real? Was she really gone? Did Claire get stabbed? Where were Micheal and eve? But then I realized I wasn't in the glass house any more.

ALL THESE^^^ QUESTIONS ANSWERED WHEN HAVE 18 REVIEWS!

With love and peace

Melissa


End file.
